


Nothing Else Matters

by J000liet



Series: The Douchbag Series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Past Relationship(s), ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Asahi just wanted to take things slow after things fell apart. Noya just wants to move on and be happy.Tanaka just wants everyone to be as happy as he is with Kiyoko.Excerpt:“You know, Tanaka,” Daichi sighed, looking over the top of his news paper, “just cause you’re in love doesn’t mean we all have to be in a relationship too. Ever consider that Noya doesn’t want to be set up?”“Asahi, just one dinner.” Tanaka pleaded, ignoring Daichi. “I swear on my life, this guy won’t hurt you.”“How big is he?” Asahi sighed. “Cause if he’s big… I’ve had enough of big guys…”Tanaka just smiled.





	

“Why didn’t you just stand up to them!” Daichi sighed.

“They were scary.” Asahi whined.

“Dude…” Tanaka just shook his head.

“I know you’re all about the gentle, but you need to stand up for yourself.” Daichi smiled sadly.

“So is it over?” Tanaka asked.

“Yeah. I think so.” Asahi pursed his lips.

“It’s for the better anyways.”

**_~~AN--AN~~_ **

“Noya, calm down!”

“NO! You said everything was fine. You said there was nothing between you two. YOU LIED!”

“There isn’t anything going on between the two of us.” His partner rolled his eyes.

“How can you say that! I saw you KISSING THEM!”

“So? I don’t mind when you hug Tanaka.” He snarled.

“TANAKA IS MY BEST FRIEND!”

“Doesn’t mean I want you hugging him!”

“Fine. I’ll stop hugging Tanaka. Will you stop kissing people?”

“Sure.”

Noya sighed and left his apartment. It was getting hard to pretend.

* * *

 

“Asahi…” Daichi bit his lip. “I don’t know about this guy.”

“He doesn’t ask me to be anything other than what I am.” Asahi smiled. “It’s refreshing.”

“Yeah. But what if he’s asking-”

“Daichi, I can take care of myself.” Asahi laughed. “Not that I don’t like you taking care of me. And not that I don’t appreciate it.”

“I get it.” Daichi laughed. “Just be careful?”

**_~~AN--AN~~_ **

Noya was sitting alone in his apartment. Liars the lot of them. Liars and cheats. Tanaka was his only friend now. Everyone else… they lied and they cheated. It wasn’t fair.

Why couldn’t the world just let him be happy?

* * *

 

“Daichi…”

“Asahi!? What is it? Why are you whispering?”

“Can you **sniffle** can you come get me?”

“Sure where are you?”

“His place.”

“When I get you, we’ll talk about it.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll stay on the line and am walking out the door. Just tell me where the guy lives.”

Daichi was at the place, and Asahi was sitting outside. “Come on.” He pulled Asahi off the stoop. “Let’s go get some hot chocolate at the 24/7 Diner and you can tell me what happened.”

Asahi sniffled and nodded.

They made their way to the diner and sat at the counter, placing their orders for hot chocolate. “What happened.”

“He tried to get me to do things. And when I didn’t he held me down and-” Asahi started to cry again.

“Shit! What things.” Daichi took Asahi’s face in his hands and looked at him. “What things, Asahi?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. _Please_ Daichi, don’t make me.”

“Do you need a doctor or a hospital or the police?”

Asahi shook his head.

“Are you sure?”

Asahi nodded.

“If I find out tomorrow that you’re covered in bruises, I will take you to a doctor. So tell me now if I need to do that.”

“I may have some bruises. But they won’t need a doctor. Daichi, can’t we just forget about it?” Asahi pleaded.

Daichi eyed him up and down. “For _you_ , I will stop talking about it. But you’re staying with me until I think you can handle going home alone.”

“Okay.” Asahi nodded, looking at the hot chocolate that was placed in front of him.

Maybe the whipped cream would help.

* * *

 

“Dude, he’s a good guy. I work with him. He’s thinking about joining the team too.”

“Are you sure?”

“No arrests. No bad habits. Super fun. He’s a bit loud, but you need that.” Tanaka laughed. “Daichi can go to the restaurant too. Sit at the bar, have a few drinks, talk to a couple of ladies. I would come too, but I’ve got a date with Kiyoko that night.”

“How does he even know I exist?”

“I talk about you at work, Asahi. You’re, like, one of my three best friends.” Tanaka informed them.

“Who are the other two?” Asahi asked.

“Well, Noya, obviously. And it varies on any given day between Hinata and Daichi.”

“Hinata?”

“Oh, he’s a little ball of sunshine. We played volleyball in highschool together. Seriously cute. You would love him. But he’s dating someone already.”

“You know, Tanaka,” Daichi sighed, looking over the top of his news paper, “just cause you’re in love doesn’t mean we all have to be in a relationship too. Ever consider that Noya doesn’t want to be set up?”

“Asahi, just one dinner.” Tanaka pleaded, ignoring Daichi. “I swear on my life, this guy won’t hurt you.”

“How big is he?” Asahi sighed. “Cause if he’s big… I’ve had enough of big guys…”

Tanaka just smiled.

* * *

 

“Tanaka said to just sit at the table under your name and Noya will find you.” Daichi prompted. “I’m going to sit at the bar once I see where you’re sitting so I have a line of sight. Just text me if you want me to get you out of there.”

“Okay…” Asahi whispered.

“It’s okay to be scared.”

“What happened to standing up for myself?”

“Yeah. You need to do that. But it’s also okay to be scared.” Daichi smiled. “Now go on your date.”

Asahi took a deep breath and went into the restaurant. He got seated by a table for two by the window and waited.

“Are you Asahi?”

“Yes.” He looked at the person in front of him.

“I’m Nishinoya Yū. Tanaka’s friend. You can call me Noya.”

“Oh!” Asahi jumped up and hit his knee on the table and clenched his eyes in pain. “Hello! I’m Asahi Azumane.” He opened his eyes and stared down at Noya wide eyed. “Short!”

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re just… The way Tanaka describe you I thought you would be… bigger.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No.” Asahi shook his head. “Your-” He bit his tongue. “No. It isn’t.”

“Cool!” Noya looked up at him. “How tall are you?”

“186.4 centimeters.” Asahi recited reflexively from high school.

“Wooooow!” Noya stood on his toes.

“Do you want to sit?”

“Sure!” Noya sat down and stared at Asahi. “You seem scared of me.” Asahi blushed. “Tanaka told me something happened to you. He said he didn’t know what, but he knows something did. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“It’s- I mean… I’ll be fine. Daichi says I need to stand up for myself. I’m find standing up for others. I have all my life.” Asahi took a sip of water.

“Then why can’t you stand up for yourself?”  
“Cause I’m huge. People think I’m going to hurt them and I don’t want people to think that about me.”

“Hey, Asahi?” Noya prompted. “Look at me?” Asahi looked up. “I don’t think you’re scary, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay.” Asahi nodded. “Tanaka said you played volleyball?”

“Yeah! I’m a libero.” He smiled smugly. “And I’m pretty good.”

“I’m sure.”

“So what’s good here?” Noya looked at the menu.

“I don’t know. Tanaka chose the place. I just hope they have a vegetarian option…”

“You a vegetarian?”

“Yeah. I just don’t like the taste of meat all that much.” Asahi sighed. “And I’m not really a vegetarian. I eat fish. And I’ll have meat broths. But I just don’t like the taste of flesh.” He shivered.

“Well I hate olives.” Noya declared. “And kidney beans.”

“Then I guess we should stay away from the olive plate.” Asahi was looking at the appetizers.

“And the chicken wings.” Noya nodded. “Is your friend at the bar doing okay by himself? He can come and join us.”

“Daichi?” Asahi looked at Noya. “How did you know he was my friend?”

“Well, he’s been watching us this whole time. And he’s been analyzing me. So I figured if he’s your friend I should offer for him to come over and if he wasn’t then you should know someone is watching us.” Noya shrugged.

“He just came in case I got uncomfortable.”

“Are you uncomfortable?”

Asahi smiled. “Surprisingly, no.”

“I’m glad. Then I can just start ignoring your friend?”

Asahi laughed. “He’ll hate that.”

“So should I wave or…”

“No! Just don’t let him know you know he’s watching. He’s scary when he gets… things.”

“Does he scare you?” Noya asked seriously. “Cause I can beat him up if he scares you.”

“NO! Please don’t! Daichi just gets really protective of me. We’ve known each other since we were kids. We were neighbors. We've always gone to the same school. He's always kind, but tough. On our volleyball teams, people called him Dadchi.”

“Dadchi?”

“Yeah. Cause he was more likely to get this face that was like a father looking down at you bringing home a failing grade then yell. And when he did yell it was because people were being idiots.” Asahi laughed. “I remember this one time, in high school, some of the players got really excited after a play and they started cheering and Daichi yelled at them for being to rowdy and he got whistled.”

Noya laughed. “One time, I got whistled for disrupting play after calling out the name of my signature move.”

“I can see why you and Tanaka are friends.” Asahi took another sip of water. “What’s the coolest thing you’ve seen in a game?

“That's easy!” Noya bounced in his seat. “I watched a volleyball game in middle school where there was this crazy spiker kid, and he went for this spike, and instead of landing he went somersaulting into the plastic guards. The spike was in, and he just stood up like nothing happened and cheered and went on with the game.”

“Oh my god, was he okay?”

“He was fine. They lost the match, but Tanaka said that Hinata went on to play in high school with him so it was fine.”

“Hinata?”

“Do you know him?”

“No. I just heard his name for the first time a few days ago.”

They kept talking. Everything just fit, with Noya. For the first time, Asahi felt good about a first date. Not just optimistic, but _good_.

* * *

 

“Hey, Asahi!” Noya smiled up at him.

“Hello, Noya.”

Asahi had met Noya outside of his apartment. They had made plans to go surprise Daichi and Suga at Daichi’s place. Things were going well for them. They hadn’t moved in together, like Daichi and Suga had, but things were going at their own pace and that was fine. Asahi had spent the night at Noya’s on occasion, Noya came over for dinner every now and then. They were happy. And that was good.

But things were not good for Hinata. They were right, that Hinata was a ball of sunshine, but Asahi had only met him once, and he thought Hinata seemed unhappy.

Whoever was in his apartment when they got there was not good. Asahi barely had time to think before he was standing between the Hinata and the other. But he was going to hit Hinata. And no one deserves that. The others had left, and Noya had gone back to his place to get some of his stuff and would make a stop at Asahi’s for some of his.

“Hinata?” He knocked on the door to the room Hinata had hid himself in. “Do you want some hot chocolate?”

The sniffling that he heard behind the door stopped.

“You don’t have to drink it with me. I can leave it outside your door.”

The door opened. Red eyes looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks. “My mom didn’t like it when I ate in my room. I haven’t ever been able to cause of that. Not even when I’m sick.”

“You wanna curl up on the couch with some big blankets? I always think that helps.”

Hinata nodded and scurried over to the couch after picking up a blanket. Asahi looked in to see a pile of tissues next to the bed and an empty box in the trash. He would offer to clean those up later. He returned to the kitchen and started heating up the milk. He worked in silence before bringing the cups over to the couch. “Here.” He placed the mug on a coaster and sat down in a chair.

“My ex boyfriend is still following me.” Asahi said.

“What?”

“We had a date one night, and he tried to get me to do things I didn’t want and I got scared. So I called Daichi and he came and got me.” He took another sip of the warm drink. “A few days ago, he showed up at my apartment.”

“Will Noya be okay?”

“He knows.” Asahi sighed. “And he can take care of himself. He got into a fair amount of fights in school apparently.” He sighed again. “I envy you.”

“What?”

Asahi looked at Hinata, small and scared and wrapped in the poofiest blanket he had ever seen. “You are so brave. You fought. You-” He took a shaky breath, “You didn’t run away. I don’t really want to stay here, because I’m afraid to bring you into my problem.”

Hinata retreated into his blanket. “I want you to stay.”

“But what if-”

“Today, when you stood between us, you were brave. And I think if Noya is here, you’ll be brave. If he shows up, I think you’ll fight.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because the only reason I fought, was because I realized I had something to fight for. I’m still scare of him. I still just want to hid in the dark in my room. But I realized that my friends will protect me. Suga will find someone who I can trust to live here, I hope.” Hinata sniffed. “You seem like a teddy bear.” He laughed wetly, like he was still crying.

“Noya says that sometimes.”

“Can I… you stepped in front of me.”

“I did.”

“Can you hug me? Noya said earlier-”

Asahi cut him off by squishing the mound of blanket and Hinata into a hug.

**~~AN--AN~~**

That was what Noya came back to, pulling four bags behind him. Asahi was asleep on the couch, Hinata asleep in the blankets, two unfinished now cold hot chocolates on the table. Asahi waved from his spot and then put his finger to his lips. “Sleeping.” He mouthed.

Noya nodded. “You should put him in his room.” He said softly. It was still loud and energetic, but it was soft too.

Asahi picked up Hinata and placed him in his bed, making sure to put all the tissues in the trash on the way out. “Do we have ano-” There was a fresh just opened box of tissues in his face. He just laughed. “Thanks Noya.” He left the tissues on the bedside table and softly closed the door behind him.

“He was at your apartment.” Noya said darkly.

“What?”

“He punched me.”

“WHAT?” Asahi cupped Noya’s face. “Where.”

“In the stomach.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m glad I’m still flexible.” Noya smiled crookedly.

“What does that mean?”

“I called the police while dodging punches. No offense, but if he’s your taste in men before me, your taste sucked. Dumb as a box of rocks.” Noya laughed. “I just took a little prompting for him to admit every stupid and illegal thing he’s ever done while the call was being recorded. The officers that responded were awesome.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They had spiky hair, super chill, TONS of sass.” Noya laughed. “You know, my type of people.”

“Ah, yes, the ‘this is what I am, fuck it’ type.” Asahi stated.

“Hinata!” Noya bounced up and down. “We thought you were asleep.”

“I woke up when you guys moved me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey… this officer. Did one of them have black hair and the other look like a bird?”

“Yeah…”

“Kuroo and Bo.” Hinata smiled. “Although I wouldn’t call them chill.”

“You know them?”

“Yeah. Kuroo is dating my friend Yachi. She and I were in the same class in college, which was one behind Tanaka, and two behind Kiyoko.”

“Small world.” Asahi thought outloud.

"We Kuroo and I went to highschool together too."

"Very small world." Asahi smiled.

“Hey, Noya… do you have Kuroo’s card or number or something? We lost touch.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I keep it? Just in case I need to call someone?”

“Sure!” He dug through his pockets.

“Why did we all date douchebags?” Hinata asked as he took the card.

“Asahi’s too nice. The world has to put some on the planet to balance it out.”

“The same goes for you Noya.” Asahi blushed.

“Yeah.” Hinata nodded. “I don’t know either of you very well and I know that’s probably true.”

“Why are you so comfortable with us?” Noya asked.

“Noya is friends with Tanaka. Tanaka is a good guy so Noya must be too. Asahi is friends with Daichi, so the same reasoning applies.”

“Good by association?” Noya asked.

“Yeah.”

Asahi wondered if that was true.

* * *

 

“Noya?”

“Yeah?” He was placing his darks into a machine.

“Are you ever afraid that I’ll end up hurting you?”

“What?” Noya stopped and stared up at him.

“I was talking with Tanaka, and he said that you last boyfriend was kinda like mine and Hinata’s.”

Noya swallowed. “A little yeah.”

“You told me he rushed you into things and didn’t want you seeing your friends.”

“Yeah.” Noya turned his attention back to his laundry.

“I just want you to know I would never cheat on you. And I don’t mind you being affectionate with others. I actually think it’s really sweet of you.” Asahi bit his lip before turning away to sort his laundry.

“You know, I could recognize that Hinata was pretending.” Noya said. “I could recognize it because for so long I did the same thing. Me and my ex, we went fast and I liked it for a while. But then when things started to fall apart, we didn’t have time to fix it. But I pretended like it didn’t fall apart and I kept acting like everything was fine.” He sighed. “When things ended, I thought the world didn’t want me to be happy. But after a few days, I realized I was at much at fault for not doing anything and pretending that he was for moving on. We needed to talk, and we didn’t. Things ended because he cheated. And that makes me pissed and is inexcusable. But I can’t help but think that if we had talked to each other when things started to fall apart _months_ before we broke up, that things would have been better. He was trying to hold on to me because we were familiar. We’ve talked since then, you know.”

“Really?”

“Mmm.” Noya started the washer and hopped on top of it. “We both realized that we were douches to each other. We were so focused on pretending things were working we were ignoring the fact that they weren’t. I’ll never trust him again. But he won’t trust me either. I thought that the world was full of liars and cheats. But I was lying too.”

“That’s oddly mature of you, Noya.” Asahi started another machine of washing before stepping between his legs and kissing his forehead.

“Thanks!” He laughed and stuck out his tongue. “Besides, it could always be worse. I could have had Suga’s ex boyfriend who was just an ass. Or I could have had Hinata’s ex boyfriend who was one step away from physically abusive and three steps over the line of emotionally abusive. Or I could have had yours. I could have had my cousin’s girlfriend. Now she was a piece of work. Stole his toothbrush because she thought her psychic could read it to see if he was cheating on her.”

“What?”

“I don’t know! She was CRAZY!” Noya laughed. “She’s getting help though, so…” He shrugged. “What I’m saying is that it could have been worse. And I’m glad it wasn’t. I may have everyone’s backs on the team as the libero, but I have friends who have my back off the court too.”

“That’s a good way to think about it.”

“I think so too.”

“Hey, Noya?”

“Yeah.”

“I - uh- I really liked living with you at Hinata’s.”

“I really liked it too.”

“Do you maybe wanna find a place together?”

“What?”

“We can take our time, find a place we both like-”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

Asahi stared at him blankly. “Yes.” He thought it was obvious. “Will you?”

“HELL YA!” Noya laughed, throwing his arms around Asahi’s neck.

Asahi picked him up and spun him around, laughing with him. “It isn’t too fast, is it?” He asked when they stopped.

Noya still had his legs wrapped around Asahi’s waist. “No. I think it’s perfect.”

“I think you’re perfect. I have ever since we met.” Asahi blurted out.

“Really?” Noya pulled back and looked Asahi in the eyes.

“Well… yeah. You were small and cute and happy and this little ball of energy that just wanted to be as bright as possible.” Noya blushed. “And you were kind. You came into my life with your little tuft of blonde, and your loudness, and your energy.” Asahi laughed. “It was kinda perfect.”

“You’re… I… But... “ Noya was bright red. “GWAH!” He buried his face in Asahi’s neck. “Mm muh mu.”

ū“What was that?”

“I said I muh mu…”

“I still didn’t catch that.”

“I love you.”

Asahi felt like time stopped. “I love you too. Yū.”

And Yū looked up at him with that big perfect smile of his and Asahi sighed, because at that moment,

nothing else mattered.


End file.
